


Life Isn`t Easy

by Skypeople19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Atheltic Clarke, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Clarke Griffin & Kyle Wick are brother and sister, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypeople19/pseuds/Skypeople19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school year is starting again, and things are changing for Clarke and her friends. When two new kids move from New York to the sunny California. Bellamy and Octavia face a new school and new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Bad New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic here on Archive of Our Own. I am sorry for the miss spelling and that bad grammar.

As my feet hit the blacktop of the parking lot a heat wave of 95 degrees hit me, sweat forming on my head starting to run down. I open the back door of my car and grab the straps of my backpack and sling it over my shoulders. Then pulling on the straps of my duffle bag for soccer practice after school slinging that over my shoulder. Then I head to the destination of the locker rooms to drop of the duffle bag. As I put my stuff down I hear a noise causing me to look up and see none other than our goalie Raven Reyes. The girlfriend of my brother Kyle aka Wick as he prefers. 

"Sup, Captain" Raven says without even looking at me while she puts her stuff in her locker. Raven is not just my brothers girlfriend though because she has been my best friend longer than my brothers boyfriend.

"Like you don't know" I replied with a groan from still waking up for getting up this early again. I knew I should not have stayed up as late as I did painting instead of sleeping. Well I know I will be regretting it later for sure. She just chuckles as we head up to our lockers and then off to 1st period together to English with Mr. Wallace. As we reach the classroom there is the gang of course.

"Wats up ladies" we hear a yell from the back of the room which is none other than Jasper Jordan and he is of course wearing his goggles as usual. Ignoring him as we to our seats. He is sitting next to Monty who is talking to Nathan Miller. Then the rest of the gang which is only Finn Collins and Wick. We all sit through class with listening to the expectations of this year and being juniors, and what not to do in class.

"So have you guys heard about the new kids that have shown up today" Miller asked so we had something to do now that Wallace had finished his sepal with 5 minutes left in the period.

"Really where are they from?" asked Finn as he started in on the conversation. Moving closer to Miller to talk about the new kids.

"Nope just that they moved here and that Roma is the one showing them around. I feel bad that she is showing them around." Miller said with a look or sorrow for the new kids. Roma hates them all but Clarke more out of all of them. The reason being is Clarke beat her at being soccer captain of the girls team.  The bell had rung and on went their day boring listening to the same thing all day long. Sitting in the final bell with nothing to do the door to class had screaked open. Causing the class besides Clarke to look up. She had been to interested in drawing in her sketchpad to look up.

"Well who de we have here!" The teacher questioned who had ever come in. Then Clarke felt a elbow shoved into her side, causing her to look up to see who Mr. Jackson had been talking to.

"Sorry I am late, I got lost and couldn't find my way around." Grunted out the boy who Clarke guessed was the new student. Mr. Jackson just nodded at him.

"Just don`t let it happen again. Name?" he said to the new kid standing there looking bored. He has brown eyes and hair that was sticking up all over the place.

"Blake, Bellamy Blake." Bellamy had replied less tense than he had been and more relaxed now. She caught him staring at her, then the bell had rang causing them out of there trance. She and the gang had stood up, collected their stuff, and left. After they all got their stuff out of their lockers. Wick gave Raven a quick kiss saying goodbye as he and the guys left them. Raven and Clarke went down to the locker rooms to get ready for practice. Where everyone else was getting ready and soon out on the field.

"You and the new kid where totally checking each other out in 7th period today" Raven said walking out on to the field.

"No we weren't!" Clarke yelled as she jogged after her on the field to stretch before practice began.

 

 


	2. Meet the Blakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After listening to all the boring stuff is finally over now time to get to work and practice for our up coming game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you guys did the first chapter.

"Alright ladies we have a big game coming up this year if we work hard and can make it to the State Champs maybe even go further than that. Alright lets start practice." coach Kane said to then looking at Clarke knowing that have a good chance of winning. Clarke had made varsity just her freshman year along with Raven the only two on it. All the upper classmen had loved Clarke and Raven for how well they played. 

Practice had been the usual warm ups dribbling up and down the field. Soon came the plays practicing that seemed better and they got them down very quickly. As Harper kicked the ball to Clarke from the defensive side she dribble the ball down when Roma came in to try to steal the ball from Clarke, but she was to quick for Roma and got away. Clarke passed the ball to Fox which she passed back when Clarke got closer to the goal and scored.

"Break time ladies get something to drink then back on the field, got it!" Coach yelled at them as he got grumbles in response and mumbling. About how this year was going to be a harder practice if they wanted to beat The Grounders and win back their name as the Sky People. Clarke walked over and to Raven who was talking to Wick and the gang. She did not seem to notice the two people standing with them. Raven threw the water bottle to her, catching it with easy taking a nice long drink.

"Clarke meet the Blake Siblings Bellamy and Octavia the new kids in school." Monty had said finally getting Clarke to notice the two new extra bodies to the group.

"Hello." Clarke waved back not really know what to do. She just kind of stood there.

"You must be Clarke we have heard a lot about you and Raven from these guys." Octavia said getting ride of the awkward tension then speaking up again. "Jasper, Monty, and Miller saw use just sitting outside and offered use to join them sense we had nothing else to do. I hope that is okay with you."  

"No that's fine its nice to meet you. No you are perfectly fine." Clarke replied sensing that Octavia felt like she was intruding I guess. 

"So you are the princess that they all keep talking about huh?" Clarke heard a deep voice that she heard earlier today. Causing Clarke to turn around and look at the person talking. Non other than yours truly Bellamy Blake.

"Excuse me..." Clarke had replied to his comment, not sure if he was being rude or not.

"Well from what I have heard today from people at school that you pretty much have everything, just didn't realize it was you." He said smirking with a smart ass kind of smirk. Causing Clarke's anger to spike just a little.

"Listen hear bud-" but Clarke was cut off by Roma. She went over to Bellamy and started flirting with him right away when she had saw Clarke talking to her. Everyone shocked at what this new kid had said to Clarke.

"Ladies back to practice NOW!" Kane said yelling causing the girls to head back to the field. Clarke could just make out Wick saying.

"Dude come on please don't piss off my sister you don't know what she has been through lately."

After practice they went to hit the showers and Clarke felt her muscles relax under the warm water. She and Raven had gotten their stuff together heading out the locker rooms together. As they made there way out the building they saw Bellamy leaned up against Clarke's car. Raven had looked at her as if do you want me to stay. Clarke just shook her head, causing Raven to go walk over to Wick's car.

"Listen I am sorry for what I said back there. I was just told you where a privilege kind of person and I was jealous okay." Bellamy told her causing her to do a double take as she was putting her stuff in the back seat.

"I accept your apology but that doesn't really make you on my good side at the moment." she replied looking up at him this time. He just kind of nodded.

"Alright far enough, but don't worry in no time you will be begging me to hang out with!" Bellamy stated to her once she opened the drivers side.

"Is that so." she replied back actually smirking. "Well I have to go dinner and my family are waiting for me at home. See you tomorrow." Clarke said as she got in the car and rolled her window. Bellamy could hear the song "Tear in My Heart" by Twenty One Pilots playing from her car.

"Bye Princess!" he smirked at her causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Really can't you just use my actual name!" Clarke replied to Bellamy.  

Suits you anyway, bye don't want to be late for dinner do you?" he said walking away back to his car where Octavia was waiting just inside the car ready to go home. She pulled out of the parking lot ready for dinner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think of the chapter even if you have any ideas I am open to what you guys have.


	3. The First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all watches Clarke and Ravens first game against The Mountain Men it has been 3 weeks since school has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glade for all the people that have enjoyed the story so far. I am sad to say that I will I don't know when I will be able to update again.

Clarke and the team where getting pumped for a game against The Mountain Men. They all go to the School Mount Weather. What a good way to start the season against the another school that hates them as much as The Grounders. Coach had came in giving them there pep talk, and how he knows they can win this game with there eyes closed because of how hard they are practicing.

"Alright guys lets go win!" Clarke cheered as they walked out onto the field. She looked up into the stands to see the gang including Octavia and Bellamy. Clarke could see them all talking to her parents who where sitting next to Wick. When Clarke's dad saw them go out into the field he pointed and the crowed went wield.

The game had started quick Mount getting the ball first. The game had gone back and forth no one scoring a goal. They finally got o sit for a little bit the team taking a break and drinking water. As quickly as they had sat down it was time to get back into the game. Coach had stopped them before they went out onto the field and looked over them all drained faces.

"Lets do the play that you all know the best! Lets go and score a goal and win this game!"

They went out and as soon as they started the play things started to go down hill from there. Fox passed the ball to Roma and she didn't even glance at Clarke and pass the ball like she was suppose to.

"Roma pass it... I am open!" Clarke yelled then Mounts player came in got the ball quickly taking it down the field passing it t there players getting a goal in only the first 5 minutes of the 2nd half.

"What is wrong with you I was wide open with no one covering me and you didn't pass me the ball. That stunt might have cost use the game!" Clarke screamed at Roma. Causing Roma to just yell back at her. And those to going at it on the middle of the field.

"Well I didn't see there were to many of them around me!"

"That bull and you know it you heard me I know you did and you are not being a team player we need this to win!" 

"Break it up and get back to the game NOW! Roma team work there's no I in team. You hear me! Come lets go and score girls" Couch Kane yelled causing the girls to break it up the verbal fighting. The were able to do a similar play and Clarke passed it to Fox who scared the point in mere seconds, causing the crowd to go crazy. The other team got the ball again and took it down the field again. Raven seemed to know what they where doing by the way they where passing it to each other. She blocked the goal causing the player who shot it to get angry. Clarke, Fox, and believe it or not so did Roma. Raven got the ball and threw it to Fox who passed it to Roma. She had just a little of an opening kicking to Clarke since she was open again. Clarke dribbled it to the goal and did a bicycle kick causing them to win the game. The team and even Roma cheered lifting Clarke up for their victory goal and winning from 2-1. They all went to get their stuff, Raven and Clarke headed over to their friends. Wick coming over and kissing Raven. He went over and riffled his sisters hair saying.

"Good job sis, sweet kick at the end."

"Wow that was amazing Clarke I have never seen you do that before!" Octavia beamed at her. 

"Got to say that was some sick play you did there." Bellamy smirked with his signature smirk that he had. Clarke just stuck her tongue out at him. They have been growing closer just a little each day since the first day they meet. Everyone looked at Raven and she looked like she was about to kill someone.

"I hope you aren't getting worse than you are now at soccer Griffin!" They heard someone yell causing them to turn to the voice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 3 tell me what you think I could use any ideas that anyone has that is reading. Hope you like everything that is happening.


	4. Why Aren't You On Your Own Turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person just showed up at the end of the soccer game who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glade that you al enjoyed last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one just as mich. Sorry for such a late update I have been busy at work and helping out my family these 2 days. Enjoy! Sorry for this being a short chapter than all the others.

Bellamy saw the look in Clarke's eyes, but before he could get anything out Raven spat something out with a venous voice.

"What the hell are you doing at this game. Shouldn't you be on your own turf!" 

"Well I had to come check out the competition which isn't really even competition any more." said the person who he had no I idea who it was. 

"Well just wait till we hit the feild against you. Your team won't even know what hit them!" Clarke finally spoke up with pure hatred in her voice. If looks could kill that girl would be dead in seconds.

"Who are these two new people, more people for you to screw over like you screwed me over?" Questioned the girl looking directly at Bellamy. Clarke saw Bellamy and Octavia look at her causing her to tense.

"If I remember correctly you are the one that screwed her over!" causing Wick to get defendive standing up for his sister.

"Wow have the bog brother standing up for you, instead of you fighting your own battles!"

"Guys chill, and don't worry it will be settled on the feild at Championships!" Clarke speaking up for the second time since she has shown up.

"If you make it to championships that is!" The girl said as she walked away with a look of victory knowing she had gotten to Clarke by the way she was acting.

"Clarke who was that?" Questioned Octavia giving Clarke a questioning look.

"She is nobody drop it!" Clarke snapped and on edge, after what happened with the girl. She was steaming with anger after she showed up. When Bellamy spoke up with anger after Clakre snapped at Octavia.

"Hey that's my sister your talking to!"

"Bell it is fine she doesn't have to talk about it" Octavia said trying to stop a fight before it could start.

"All you guys need to know is her name is Lexa she plays for The Grounder our big competition for the soccer championship. And that's all. I am sorry for yelling at you though Octavia." Clarke responded not wanting any more fight.

"Wow that was amazing there Raven and Clarke you guys did a wonderful job!" Jake, Clarke's dad said giving her a big hug. Her mom Abby agreed and stood by Wick and her father.

"Thanks Dad!" Clarke said beaming like Bellamy or Octavia jad ever seen before.

"Tommorrow is when all these guys and there family's come our house. We grill and do some rad stuff. That's what you kids say now a days right? Anyway Bellamy, Octavia bring your mom and bathing suit. We would be honored for you guys to come and hang out with us all." Jake questioned/stated to the Blake's. Before Bellamy could get a single word out.

"We would love to what time, when, and where?" A voice said. They al turned to see a women who looked like Bellamy. "I am Bellamy and Octavia's mom."

Jake gave her the information she would need.

"So I get to see where the princess lives then." Bellamy smirked at her.

"Ohh shut up!" She said as she playfullypushed him giggling. Wait when did she giggle. She was Clarke Griffin She doesn't giggle! She snapped out of it when her mom's voice spoke up.

"Alright time to head home all of use we have a big day tomorrow." Abby said sending everyone to their car so they could all be rested for tomorrow.

As Clarke laid in bed still wondering why she was giggling at what Bellamy said and or if it was Bellamy in genral. I mean sure he was atractive. No wait what was she telling her self. An hour later finally Fallin alseep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think or if you have any idea on what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Also if you like it just click that botton that says kudos and or bookmark it! 
> 
> Sorry for everyone thinking it was Roma. But don't worry something will happen later with Roma.


	5. Welcome to Our Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Blake's go to the Griffin's house and see Clarke is not just about soccer. There is more to Clarke that meets the eye and they learn more about his odd group of friends, that they can call their friends now too. I really hope you guys do enjoy this is one of the hardest chapters I have written so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update for the people that do read the story I have been busy with work and I was able to get to a computer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones. If you like it you know what to do! I am also sad to say that I will not be able to update until I get back home. I also will most likely not be able to update as much with my senior year starting in about 2-3 weeks.

The Blake's had never heard about the Griffin's house, they had expected a nice looking house not one that looked like they where super rich. They parked on the side of the street with the many other cars and more than Bellamy expected. Aurora was the first one to start walking up the drive way with Bellamy and Octavia fallowing behind her, all of them soaking in the beauty the Griffin's house. Bellamy was the one to ring the door bell waiting for someone to come open the door. When they heard the door open hey saw Jake with a bright smile on his face with Abby popping up behind him.

"We are so glad you guys could make it!" Jake beamed at them. Wick walking behind them going into the kitchen not even noticing they where there yet. Jake and Abby showed them to the kitchen, Bellamy taking in how much money they must have spent on this all this stuff. It looked like a kitchen from home make over but way better than it. Abby looked over at Wick while he was stuffing his face with food like any other teen age boy would. She went over to him smacking on the arm and saying.

"Kyle why don't you show our new guest around the house, instead of eating like some kind of animal. I will show Aurora and you can show Bellamy and Octavia "

"But I am hungry and you know how I get when I am hungry." 

"I don't care just do it!"

Wick sighed moving away from the food but smiled at the Blake siblings. He showed them around the first floor first and then the basement, soon they made there way to the third and final floor. Wick had shown them around his parent room and his room. Bellamy had seen a door cracked open and slipped in not knowing what to see. Painting all over the room like ones that he seemed to notice have been around the house. They where all so beautiful and he is not really into paintings. A voice came into his ear shot causing him to jump.

"What are you doing in here. This room is not apart of the tour. You have to get out of here before my sister catches you in here!" Wick said rushing him out of the room speaking up again. "Dude didn't you read the sign that said in big letters "DO NOT ENTER" lucky I found you instead of my sister." Bellamy felt bad for walking in there and wondering off, when a thought struck him why wasn't that apart of the tour. He thought to just change the subject looking at Wick.

"So Kyle what's up with the Wick name then?" Octavia looked at Bellamy like why are you asking him this to change the subject.

"Only my family calls me Kyle my full name is Kyle Wick Griffin. Oh and Raven sometimes. My friends have just called me Wick when they found out what my middle name was around 3rd grade. Just kind of stuck I guess." Then a voice came out of no where causing all of them to jump and Wick to make a squeaking nose.

"What are you all doing up here?" questioned Clarke as sensed something had happened. She just shrugged Raven fallowing behind her as she went to another door and opened it up, then the sound of the sound a song filled the air. They all fallowed the two girls in into what he guessed was Clarke's room. The room had so much green in it. Not what he thought her room would look like.  He walked over to her desk where he saw pictures all over on the board hanging up over her desk. He was looking at them and caught sight of a picture of younger Clarke with a surf board in the whole get up he then saw she had her arm around two guys, and a guy standing next to the two guys. He could tell was a younger Wick, with Raven right next to him. Clarke emerged with Raven her breath caught when she saw what Bellamy was looking at. She rushed forward taking the picture from his hands.

"Sorry just looking around, you room isn't what I thought it would look like though." Bellamy stated realizing what he just said out loud causing Clarke to look at him with a raise in her eyebrow. Raven laughing her head off at what she just herd. Octavia not knowing what to think of what her brother said. Wick looking disgusted at him. "Not that I have thought of what your room looked like!" Bellamy said all to quickly. He noticed that Clarke and Raven had changed into the surfers suits. Before anybody could saw anything Monty and Miller came crashing into the room laughing.

"Wait till you see what Jasper has up his nose!" Monty getting out between his breathes that he is trying to regain. Then Jasper popped up in the door way. with something sticking out of his nose and they all knew what it was.

"Why is my tampon in your nose?" Clarke questioned not knowing what to think. Causing everyone to burst out laughing at Jasper. (If you have ever seen **She`s the Man** with Amanda Bynes that is where I got this from where Jasper stick the tampon up his nose)

"Well you see we where outside kicking the soccer ball around and Miller kicked it with to much force and it hit me right in the face. I had a bloody nose. So your ad said go up stairs to the bathroom and clean up. I saw this on that one movie we watch and it really does work though!" Jasper said sheepishly as he explained what happened.  He took it out showing them how it had finally stopped bleeding.

"Okay lets just go outside and have fun and pretended that Jasper did not just do that. Come on Raven." Clarke said getting everyone out of her room. Bellamy and Clarke had ended up walking next to each other as they walked down the board walk down to the beach.

"So you have thought about my room." Clarke smirked as she stated that Bellamy has thought of her room. He just chuckled at her shaking his head when all of a sudden his hand had brushed hers causing a jolt of something go in them. Clarke some had this strange feeling in her that she has never had before. They soon caught up with everyone and Clarke had walked over to Raven as they walked away from everyone else. Then someone had popped up behind Bellamy making him jumping, expecting this person to be the last person to be at this party.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it you know what to do! I hope you guys enjoyed it I had a harder time writing this chapter. So I am sorry if it was not the best chapter I have written and I would love to hear any ideas that you have that could help move the story along. Also what would you guys expect to hope to see in the future chapters. Please comment on what you think thank you!
> 
> I wonder who is at the party Bellamy would never expect to be at the party? Who where the other two guys in the picture with Clarke, Wick, and Raven?


	6. Please Read!!! (Not a Chapter) Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I have updated I will try to update more again.

Sorry guess I have been busy with work, senior year, and I had something that had come up back in September that I a still dealing with. As well as writing scholarship essays. On top of that I am having a huge writer's block if someone would give me ideas I will be happy to hear what you would want to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter please tell me what you think and I am also up to any ideas of what people have about it. If you like it just click the kudos or bookmark.


End file.
